


A New Tradition

by littlebug



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebug/pseuds/littlebug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry struggles to find a way to handle October 31st.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffybun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybun/gifts).



James Potter tumbled into his father's study, brother and sister close behind him. Harry Potter looked up, resigned, as his children arrayed themselves into a line, James prodding Lily into standing as still as she could manage. 

"Dad, we've been thinking and talking a lot," James began. Al coughed, and James tried again. "Dad, we know you want to stay in tonight with Mum and that there are Reasons and Important Adult Things that mean you need to be alone tonight."

"We know that you got your scar on tonight a time ago," Al said abruptly, "but we don't know why that means we always have to stay in."

Lily put her thumb in her mouth.

Harry ran his hand through his hair. October 31st had never been a remarkable day for him as a child, but once James was born he felt the weight of his parent's sacrifice each year. He tried to memorialize it as a day of remembrance and it had felt forced, felt wrong. He had tried ignoring it, and that too felt wrong. But here were his children, showing him the way. He slowly smiled.

"Here's an idea," Harry said, rising. "You three go to the kitchen and ask Mum for the markers and some paper. I want each of you to draw yourself as something else."

Lily took her thumb out of her mouth to ask, "Why?", but Al's eyes lit up and he grabbed his sister by the hand as James bolted towards the kitchen.

Plans half swirling around his head, Harry stood and took a pinch of floo powder from the mantle. He hesitated for a moment, trying to remember the location, before tossing the powder into the fire and simply calling, "Luna!"

He stuck his head into the dancing green flames and waited for his friend. Luna stepped into view and knelt by her fire.

"Harry! What a pleasure. What brings you here?"

"Luna, hi. I have a favor to ask..." Harry trailed off. "I'm not entirely certain how to ask it."

Luna smiled. "Harry, I know you wouldn't ask anything that I couldn't help you with. You're one of the best at knowing who to go to for help."

"I'm glad you feel that way. Are you still in the states?"

Luna nodded. "Rolf and I have taken up temporary residence in a lovely little town. They have an apple orchard!" She tilted her head and looked at him appraisingly. "But you don't want apples. It's Halloween here, isn't that it?"

Harry sighed, relieved that Luna had managed to cut to the core of his question. "It is. I've been trying to think of a way to remember my parents - and the best way I can think of is by spending time with my own children."

"Oh that's lovely, Harry," Luna beamed. "And getting out of England is a wise choice. Come over tonight around suppertime and we'll take the children through the neighborhood."

"Is that alright? It's not too much of an imposition?" Harry hedged.

"Of course not," Luna smiled, "I'll see you at six. And you best be in a costume, too!" She closed the connection and Harry withdrew his head from the fire.

Laughing, Harry Potter went to go join his children.


End file.
